


It's all I do (O-love you)

by whileatwiltshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Fluff and Humor, HP Suds Fest 2020, It's all about our boys!, M/M, Ron Hermione and Molly are just barely there Im sorry, they give their child a bath I don't know how else to tag this I'm sorry, this is just all fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: "Harry?""Yes?" Harry answered."Don't let her slip."Harry let out a squawk of protest, "What do you take me for?!"or,It's the first time Draco and Harry are bathing their baby girl. Neither can believe how lucky they are.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	It's all I do (O-love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh writing this little piece was so fun! Before anyone goes into this I would first like to admit, very loud and CLEARLY, that I know next to NOTHING, about babies. The only thing close to an infant I ever got to was my niece ( who is a terror and is basically my inspiration for this) so there are bound to be mistakes and things may seem unrealistic at times (I'm sorry!! *hides*). But I was in love with the prompt the second I saw it and I just had to give it a whirl, okay?? So forgive me for all the silly things I wrote and enjoy this as it is. It is after all, _fiction_ so....*shrugs*  
> I'd like to thank the very talented [Alxmeg](https://alxmeg.tumblr.com/) for sticking with me through this. You know the things I got up to while writing this and I love you for being there as a support! This fic would've been a disaster without you!  
> Also a huge shoutout goes to my beta-reader fiftypurpleroses who helped me clean up all the mistakes I made.  
> Last but not least, a huge thank you goes out to the amazing mods for doing such a wonderful job with the fest! I had so much fun and can’t wait to read all the entries!  
> No profits are being made and other stuff. Now let's move onto the story!
> 
> Title inspired from "Olivia by One Direction"

##  It's all I do (O-love you) 

The day their daughter was born was a day filled with chaos. 

Returning home from a tiring shift at St. Mungos, the emergency fire call that came from Spire Murrayfield Hospital was the last thing Draco had expected that day, the sound of it cutting through his blurred senses like a knife. And the news that followed had only made his whole world crumble right in front of him. 

He remembered trembling for his life, his hands shaking uncontrollably while trying to contact Harry, who had been gone on a stakeout for three long days by then. And after numerous attempts with failed owls and patronus charms that turned into mist every time he said Harry's name, he had broken down and called for Hermione, who was kind enough to come through the fireplace that very second, holding him up by the shoulder and telling him to pull himself together.

In the end, it was Draco who had to portkey alone to that private hospital in Scotland, with a promise from Hermione that she'd get in touch with Harry in any way she could, tears stains still visible on his cheeks from the moment of panic he had in his kitchen at the thought of going through the birth process alone. He had needed Harry by his side at that moment. It was not how they had planned on doing everything.

The witch who had chosen them to be her child's parents had gone into labour a full month early. It was terrifying, having to stand alone in the dimly lit hallway in the middle of the night, feeling worried out of his mind. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking, couldn't stop his eyes from blurring with unshed tears every few seconds. He needed Harry more than anything. And Merlin knew what the git had gotten himself into that time that he had been _unreachable_ , of all things. 

When strong arms had wrapped around his middle three hours later, the relief that ran through him was unexplainable. Draco remembered how fiercely he threw himself into Harry's embrace, sobbing on the croak of his neck while mumbling, cursing out _'thank fuck!'_ and _'you’re fucking late!'._ Harry had held onto him just as tightly while he trembled alongside Draco, trying to soothe him in the same Auror robes he had worn to his office three days ago, no doubt port-keying the second Hermione had gotten to him.

After five long hours of anxiously pacing around the hall and ripping most of their hairs apart, the news of their daughter being born had felt like a dream. The image of how both of them had tumbled onto the floor in a mess of crying and laughing, eyes gleaming with wild untamed happiness still circled his mind in all its vividness. 

At the brink of dusk, on a warm day in mid-March, Olivia Malfoy-Potter was born. She had the same brown eyes as her mother and a splosh of jade black hair that would no doubt rival Harry's shortly, and when her face scrunched up into something that resembled a smile, Harry swore it was the signature Malfoy smirk (even though Draco knew perfectly well that it was a lie.) 

After another thirteen hours of utter madness filled with tears, paperwork and bittersweet goodbyes, she was finally theirs. 

"O-live," Draco called her. 

Her dazzling bright eyes under the summer sun had made him fall in love. 

* * *

It took another whole day before they got to bring Olivia to their home at Somerset. When they walked into their little cottage in the countryside, they were welcomed with open arms. Hermione stood teary-eyed beside a happy Ron who clapped Harry solidly on the back, before melting into a cooing puddle when his eyes landed on their daughter. Molly was the first one to take Olivia into her arms, dropping a huge kiss on her forehead while both Harry and Draco tried to keep their footing straight. They hadn’t had a single drop of sleep since the trip to Edinburgh, and everything around them felt like a drunken happy daze, everyone cheering and cooing and pulling them into warm hugs. Both of them were reluctant to leave until Molly shooed them away for a much-needed bath, but a shower had proved to be the just the thing both of them needed then. Upon returning to their living room, clad in fresh clothes and a clear mind, the sight of their daughter sleeping soundly in Molly’s arms as everyone circled her, struck them with a sense of happiness they didn’t know existed before. 

She was finally here. Draco found himself silently crying into the crook of Harry's neck once more at the sight of it all, and just as the day before, Harry held onto him tightly, his own eyes glistening under the afternoon sun. 

* * *

It was on a bright morning, precisely three days after Olivia came into their life, that the prospect of bathing her came to light. 

They knew she needed a sponge bath twice a week before she was ready for a baby tub, and with how insisted Draco had been about taking classes on child care before she arrived, both of them were perfectly knowledgeable about how to get on with it.

That didn’t stop Molly, Ron and Hermione to come in and help the first time Olivia was due a sponge bath. Or the second. Or the third.

While both of them did appreciate the help all of them insisted they needed, they still felt a bit left out at having to just stand and watch while the three of them did everything. 

"You'll have the next seven years to do this, so best watch and learn for now boys," Molly had told them with an amused smile after looking at their swollen face, and both of them had nodded stiffly in return.

"You’d think they don't trust us around our _own_ child," Draco had muttered to him in bed that night, Olivia sleeping soundly on her crib just a foot away from them. 

Their house was now constantly filled with friends, everyone coming in whenever they felt like it, eager to spend time with the newest member of the family. And while they did love how taken everyone was with Oliva, Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t crave a little alone time with just the three of them. It was only at the wee hours of the night when they ever got to spend some time alone, and even if it had been just three days — _Merlin!_ — since they got her home, it felt like they were missing out on raising her. Besides, she always fell asleep by nine. It was unfair. Harry felt like a possessive Harpy sometimes. 

In the end, their long-awaited family time finally came along two weeks later, and there was no one happier than Draco.

"Alone at _last!"_ the blonde declared happily while moving their daughter side to side in a motion of slow dance; his feet moving gracefully around the kitchen while Harry watched on with a soft smile playing at his lips, leaning against the dining table. 

"It feels like we've been kept apart for _ages!"_ he wailed dramatically while hugging her close to his face, "you’ve missed your daddy, haven’t you, my angel? Yes you did, yes yes yes!" he kept at his cooing while Olivia watched on with bright eyes. 

Harry couldn’t wait for the day she learned how to smile. 

After watching them for a few minutes, Harry pushed himself up and walked closer to his husband, who kept rattling on about how they _"never have enough time together!"_ and how she was _"always taken away! Always held by someone else!"_ like they were in a Spanish soap opera, and he couldn’t keep himself from wrapping an arm around them both, watching Draco melt into him with a pleased sigh. 

"But now, little Olive is going to finally spend a whole day with her daddies! And by the end of the day, she will undoubtedly declare _me_ as her favourite —"

"Hey!"

"Watch it, Potter, you are squishing our _child!_ " Draco tutted, unbothered.

"I'll have you know that she is still too young to declare anything," Harry pointed out, slowly moving them side to side, still locked in an embrace. 

"Scared you’ll lose the title of ' _best dad',_ Potter?" he could feel the way Draco's lips curl without seeing his face. And Harry smiled into his hair.

"You _wish_ , Malfoy."

* * *

"Are you both sure you can do this?" Molly questioned for the tenth time through the fire call, and Draco had to keep himself from rolling his eyes too severely from the couch he sat on, lest he had a headache.

"Yes, Molly don't worry," Harry insisted once more, turning around and giving Draco an exasperated look from the floor in front of the fireplace "We got this." 

Molly's face gleamed with unexpressed concern just as bright as the fire, but she reluctantly stopped with her prodding. 

"Alright," she sighed before turning serious, "But if you need help with _anything_ , at _any_ moment, just give me a ring alright?" 

"Yes, we will, Molly. Don't _worry!"_ Draco voiced loudly from the couch, holding Olivia tightly in his arms. "It's just a _bath!_ We will be fine!" he said, brimming with confidence.

"Yes, okay," Molly said, equally part unsure. "Check the water temperature before sitting her down on the tub, okay?" 

"Will do!"

"And don't pour too much water over her eyes!"

"Got it!" 

"And don't be fast! Be gen —"

"We got this, Molly!" Harry said in exasperation, cutting her off with a fond smile. "I know you are worried but we got this. Really!" he insisted, trying to reassure her. 

"Alright okay, okay," she said, finally backing down, "you know how I am, darling. I worry too much! I'm sure It'll be alright." she smiled at him. "I'll drop by in the evening, yeah?"

"See you then," Harry said, giving her fond a nod before ending the call. 

"And I thought she would never _leave!_ " Draco said with a dramatic sigh.

Harry snorted, "don't be rude, Draco." 

It's been six weeks since they had Olivia, and it was the first time he and Draco will be trying to give her a full baby tub bath. 

Molly only started bathing her in the tub two weeks ago, and after copious amounts of reassuring and insisting, both of them had managed to convince her that they both could do it themselves. 

Among all their friends and family, it was Molly who was taken the most with Olivia. Even while having three sets of grandchildren from Ron, Percy and Charlie, Olivia struck a very special place in her heart. And both of them couldn’t have asked for a better overprotective grandmother than her. 

It wasn’t like both of them were clueless when it came to children. Yes, dealing with a real-life baby did prove to be ten times harder than it did when they had to care for a plastic doll in that baby class, but they were managing quite spectacularly if they had to say, even if they did, in time to time, _need_ a bit of assistance. It was a bit daunting having to wake up at arse a clock at night by her crying to be fed or held, but both of them managed. She was chaos, yes. But she was their chaos and they wouldn’t have her in any other way. 

"Who is ready to have a bath of their _life_ with her dadas?" Draco cooed while blowing raspberries on her belly, and Harry's heart swelled at the little happy sound their little girl made. It had been only a week since she had learned to smile at them. Harry still couldn’t believe she was real. 

"I'll set up the water while you get this one ready, yeah?" Draco said once Harry came near, plucking out his lips for a kiss. 

Harry complied happily, "alright, love." he replied, taking their daughter off of Draco's legs.

"There’s my baby!" he cooed at her while setting her down on his arms, and watched her brown eyes brighten, hands moving around without any aim. "Are we ready to take a bath today? Are we?" he kept on talking, walking towards their bedroom, Draco walking ahead to their bathroom to get the water started. 

He heard the faint sound of water running while he kept talking to Olivia, quickly getting her out of her clothes and wrapping her with a towel so she doesn’t feel cold. 

Just as he was in the middle of a serious game of peek-a-boo, Draco's voice called him, and Harry gently hoisted Olive into his arms before walking into the bathroom. 

The sight that greeted him in their white tiled bathroom floor, made his heart clench. 

Three years after the war when he had once again run into the blonde-haired man, he knew his life wouldn’t stay the same. Studying at the same university under different subjects didn’t seem to lessen the amount of time they saw each other. Even though Harry had taken up The Study of Magical Signature just to relax a bit before joining the Auror department, Draco and his little struts around the hallways of their University while clutching some obscure book on healing had kept him up most nights. His downright obsession soon turned into infatuation without the shadows of war surrounding them, and soon Harry found the sly tilt of those thin pink lips more distracting than destroying. He was a lost cause by the time Draco Malfoy started to smile at him. 

Eight years down their relationship and three years into their marriage, Harry still wasn’t used to that damning smile of the blond man, and every day spent with Draco seemed to unravel a whole new side of him. Draco was a book with endless pages, filled with unknown stories Harry had yet to read of. And adding Olivia into the mix had only added a completely new chapter to the man he had come to love helplessly. And goddamn if Harry wasn’t mesmerized by it. 

The Draco he saw now around Olivia was every part of the man Harry had fallen in love with. With his over the top monologues and dry humour that even their six-week old daughter seemed to enjoy, Draco was in his element as always. But now, along with all the things that made him Draco, he had this whole dimension of softness to him, this whole new side that oozed out fatherly love Harry never knew he had in him, putting Draco in a new light in Harry's eyes. At the time when they talked about having a baby, a part of Harry was scared that Draco wasn't ready for the responsibility of it all. The process of finding a mother who was ready to have them as the adoptive parents were messy, and as the due date got closer and closer, the panic that filled Draco terrified him, keeping him up at night at the thought of Draco crumbling under the pressure and just, _leaving_. 

But then, all of his doubts vanished into nothing the second he saw Draco's face when he held Olivia for the first time. And Harry watched, mesmerized how the once scared, panicked man melted away at the sight of their child and got replaced with a man who was so _sure_ , so confident and, so blindingly loving, devoted entirely to the whims of a baby who was just born. 

Draco loved Olivia like a dying man loved air; fiercely and endlessly. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. And there was nothing Harry wouldn't do for the both of them. 

So the sight of Draco sitting on the floor to their bathroom in his pressed white shirt and black trousers did things to his heart. The blond looked every bit of the posh git who shouldn’t have any business sitting on the floor with a mountain of bath towels, but there he was, crouched down, face pinched with concentration as he tried to get the temperature of the water just right.

His face broke into the softest smile the second he spotted Harry with Olivia, and he spread both of his arms at their direction, ushering them close. 

"There's my little angel! _And_ her above average bearer," he cooed while giving Harry a smirk, and Harry snorted, slowly sitting down beside him.

"Above average now am I?" he asked, mock offended while holding Olivia, "listen to that Olive, your dad thinks I'm _ugly!_ Love has _died_ on this bathroom floor!" 

"Dramatics doesn’t suit you, _Potter_ ," Draco tutted before dropping a kiss on his cheek, "a truly horrid actor, you are." 

"Please! You _love_ me," Harry countered easily, turning his attention to the water. 

"So are we ready?" he said dipping his pinky into the tub, and Draco nodded briskly before taking Olivia into his arms. 

"Let's get you all cleaned up O-love-ya!" he cooed, "put a towel on the bottom of the tub will you, love? We don't want her to slip." 

Olivia gurgled in Draco's lap while Harry placed the towel, and the blond man preened, giving Harry a pleased look.

"See that!? She likes me better!" he said while dropping a kiss on her head, "Isn't that right, Olive? _I'm_ your favourite!" 

"She is six weeks old. She doesn’t _have_ a favourite yet." Harry said in exasperation, making Draco roll his eyes.

"You are just jealous that you can never be on my _level_." he nodded solemnly, "now move your grabby hands, it's time my darling child takes a bath!" 

Harry sighed before moving away with an amused smile, watching Draco cradle Olivia into his arms, slowly dipping her down into the tub, feet first.

"You might wanna keep your face away from the water a bit?" he suggested, and Draco tsked. 

"I'll be fine, Potter." 

And everything did go perfectly _fine_ , right up to the point when Olivia's feet touched the water. 

Getting a new place to move around in, Olivia let out a joyous gurgle, which was quickly followed by a loud yelp from Draco as the first splash of water landed on his arms, completely drenching him in seconds. 

For a six-week old baby, she was already on top of her hand and feet movement, ( _"she got that from you, you rowdy baboon!"_ Draco had accused him once.) and it was only by a miracle that he managed to keep a hold on their girl she happily thrashed about, no doubt enjoying the wet sounds and taking the series of yelps escaping Draco as an encouragement to drench him further.

"Salazar's ti—" his words were cut off when a splash of water landed square on his face, and Harry began to laugh, helplessly enjoying the whole thing play out, while Draco sputtered about. 

_"I'll be fine, Potter,"_ Harry sniggered in between his laughing fit, and Draco sent daggers his way. 

"When you are done laughing at my misery, a little help would be much appreciated!" he gritted through his teeth, trying his best to save his face from the splashes their daughter was descending upon him, and in turn, Harry sniggered some more, before finally taking pity on him. With the jumper rolled up to his arm, he moved swiftly between Draco's, taking a hold of Olivia with a winning grin. 

"Look at what you did, love!" Harry cooed at her while carefully keeping his face away, and the little traitor made another hearty gurgle in return. "You made daddy wet!" he continued, enjoying the unimpressed look Draco sent him.

"Yes yes daddy is very wet, thanks to this little Terror," Draco said with a small huff, "now it's her turn," he said before grabbing the bath pitcher, filling it with hot water before gently pouring it atop of her head, watching her squirm in Harry's hold and sputter.

"It's just a little water, darling," he kept cooing when Olivia made little noises of distress, stopping every now and then when she got too squirmy. 

After she was drenched, he moved on to the second part. 

"Hold her tightly?" Draco asked while moving to grab the small bottle of liquid baby cleanser potion they purchased a month ago. While it was unsafe to use soap on newborns, the potion worked as the perfect substitute as a cleanser, causing no harm to baby skin. He took out the washcloth and drizzled some of it on it, slowly rubbing it together until it foamed. 

"Harry?" 

"Yes?" Harry answered.

"Don't let her slip."

Harry let out a squawk of protest, "What do you take me for?!"

"An idiot?" Draco countered easily.

"You're the idiot! And I _won't_ drop her," Harry huffed.

"You better not," Draco said coolly, before going back to his sunny self, "Let's get you all soaped up now, Olive," he kept talking while taking a hold of her hand, and with big doe eyes Olivia kept watching as Draco slowly began to rub the foam all over her little fingers and arms, his rambles never stopping. 

The trouble began just as he got to her head, and Olivia began to move and whine as foam water ran over her eyes and mouth.

"Hold her _still,_ Harry," Draco complained while trying to clean the back of her ears and Olivia let out a whine.

"I'm trying!" Harry said, shifting his arms to hold her more securely, "the potion made her slippery." 

"Well try _harder_ ," Draco said loudly as the noises from Olivia increased, and both of them paused just in time to watch her lips do a final tremble, eyes turning huge and glassy before she closed them altogether, letting out the first howl of cries.

"Hush hush baby girl!" Draco dropped the washcloth altogether as he scrambled forward, hand instantly going to his hair out of habit. 

"Ohh darling," Harry cooed while plucking her out of the water, not caring that she was covered in foam and pulled her close to his chest. "Don't cry, baby! Daddy's very sorry." he kept talking as he petted her back, swaying her side to side.

He shot Draco an alarming look, and in return the blond ran a hand through his foamed up hair once more, clearly feeling as distressed as Harry.

"Baby, don't cry like that," Draco cooed while crawling behind Harry, trying to get a peek at her face that was tucked into Harry's neck. 

"Did daddy hurt you my angel?" he kept on talking, "daddy is very sorry darling, I didn’t mean to. Please stop crying baby, it's all done now. No more soap I promise, okay? That's it darling don't cry," the words poured out of both of them like rain, and little by little Oiliva started to calm down, her wail turning into little sniffles. 

"That's it, baby girl," Harry cooed when the last of her sniffles went away, and he lifted her to get a look at her face. With her huge doe brown eyes, Olivia stared back at both of them, her hair and head still full of the foam that was beginning to dry, wailing finally forgotten.

"Thank fuck," Draco said, dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder and Harry let out a little chuckle, watching as Olivia broke into one of her dazzling smiles. 

"Loves to see us in pain, doesn’t she?" Draco muttered from behind him, his voice fond despite the accusing. 

"She got that from you," Harry replied easily, earning himself a pinch on his hip in return. 

The sound of their laughter echoed throughout the bathroom. 

* * *

The rest of her bath went on without trouble. With the little episode concerning the potion being over, getting Olivia into the water wasn’t all that hard, and they let her splash about happily while both of them got the rest of the foams off of her body, swiftly pulling her out and wrapping her in a warm blanket once she was cleaned. 

Draco fed her a bottle of water while Harry got onto rubbing the baby oil on her, and soon she was sound asleep in her clean dry clothes without a care, while both of the men stood beside the crib looking like they came from war. 

Draco still had foam on his head. Both of their clothes were wet. 

"Well, that was…" Draco grimaced as he touched the tips of his hair. 

"Yeah," Harry couldn’t help but agree. 

"She's going to cause all kinds of terror growing up, isn’t she?" Draco muttered, looking at her sleeping face, and dropped his head on top of Harry's. 

"Well, she _is_ our daughter," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist, "I'd be surprised if she _didn’t_ cause trouble." and Draco let out a snort. 

"Well," Draco spoke, "it's going to be all _your_ fault when she does cause trouble." 

"All _my_ fault?" Harry questioned. 

"Yes. All your fault. I was an angel of a child growing up. So there is no way she got this troublesome behaviour from _me,_ " Draco voiced out, and Harry let out a defeated sigh.

"I don't know how you remember your childhood Malfoy" Harry went on, "but an angel was not what I'd describe you as back then." 

"How'd you know how I was?"

"Umm...I was literally right _there?"_ Harry questioned, sounding amused.

"We met when we were _eleven_."

"And that was enough," Harry said, and Draco swatted his arm.

"Alright alright!" Harry chuckled, clutching him closer still, smiling into Draco's foam soaked neck.


End file.
